


Don't kidding me

by Gymex



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 3k, Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Best Friends, Bombs, Brave, Bromance, Danger, Destroy Ending, Destruction, Destruction of Earth, End of the World, Epic, Epic Bromance, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hostage Situations, Invasion, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Nuclear Weapons, Pre-Invasion, Slash, Weapons, Yaoi, world destruction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Relationships: Do Hanse & Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 3





	Don't kidding me

Los aullidos inundaban la montaña donde Hanse se encontraba. Él estaba allí, huyendo de algo  
o de alguien, hasta que topó con una figura de dos metros de largo de lo que parecía ser una persona, unas manos le agarraron del cuello levantándolo del sueño. Él pataleaba. Hacía todo lo posible para poder librarse de aquello, mas era difícil.   
Tuvo suerte ya que alcanzó una rama la cual usó de arma clavándosela en el ojo, esa extraña criatura empezó a sangrar librando así al pelinegro de su trágico final, dando tiempo a escapar de ese tenebroso y oscuro lugar. Lo que sus ojos vieron días antes no le daba crédito, era imposible, ¿de verdad existía vida más allá de este planeta?  
  
Sus prendas estaban destrozadas quedando como harapos rasgados. Apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir andando pero debía hacerlo, tenía que huir de ello. Llegó a una autopista que se encontraba al lado de dicho monte, solo se escuchaban el sonido de los grillos y demás animales, estaba atemorizado. Un coche se acercó. Él realizó señas para que se detuviese y así hizo. Frenó. El conductor accedió a llevarle a la ciudad, pues estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros de ella.  
  
— Oye, ¿no eres tú el mismo que desapareció hace unos días en el bosque? Estuvieron por diez días buscándote pero no te encontraron, saliste por la YTN. — empezó a hablar el extraño, que era más o menos de su edad. — pero bueno, parece que estás bien, si dejamos pasar que tu ropa está rasgada.  
  
— Sí, bueno, desaparecí pero no recuerdo nada. — mintió. — ¿me podrías dejar por donde Itaewon? — el otro muchacho asintió.  
  
En verdad sí que recordaba cosas, bastantes las cuales su vida peligró por esa temporada.  
Se hizo el silencio en ese vehículo. Hanse miró la ventana. Ya se tranquilizó, todo fue una pesadilla que no quiso vivir, pero le tocó hacerlo.  
Los dos jóvenes llegaron ya a Itaewon, distrito donde había mucha vida nocturna, y donde él vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su mejor amigo, Seungwoo. Ambos empezaron su amistad desde que tenían tres y cinco años, crecieron juntos, hacían cosas juntos, algunas, especiales como ellos dos las llamaban.  
Hanse agradeció con una leve sonrisa al chico que le condujo hasta allí y bajó de él, ansioso para llegar a su hogar.   
El chico harapiento llamó a la puerta, no tuvo respuesta alguna del interior de la vivienda, por lo que siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin le abrió la puerta, él tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos, y cristalizados. Se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio así hasta que el muchacho decidió pasar, estaba algo exhausto por todo lo que pasó.  
  
— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Hanse? Estás demacrado, e incluso algo herido… — murmuró al cerrar la puerta. — Te hemos estado buscando por días, creí… creí que habías muerto, que te había perdido… — dijo el pelirrojo por lo bajini, intentando no volver a sollozar.  
  
— Es difícil de explicar, Seungwoo. — replicó el pelinegro. — Además, no sé si me creerías. O tal vez me llamarías loco, pero quién sabe, quizás si lo esté y ha sido todo una pesadilla, ojalá que lo sea. — añadió ya un tanto extenuado por la aventura que vivió ese tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá.   
  
Él estuvo once días desaparecido, mas no se denunció hasta veinticuatro horas después tal como requería el protocolo de búsqueda. Dichosas las horas que estuvo encerrado en lo que parecía una jaula al final de una sala, vigilado por criaturas similares a los humanos, solo que con distinta aspereza en la piel, la capacidad de cambio físico, ya fuese altura como aspecto, pero originalmente podían medir mínimo dos metros. Otra cualidad que poseían era la fuerza.  
Salvo por esas aptitudes, los puntos letales eran los mismos que los terrestres.  
Hanse estuvo analizando su comportamiento tras unas rejas, no hablaban su mismo idioma por lo que él pudo ver. Afortunadamente escapó engañando a uno, actuó como si hubiese muerto y mató a uno de ellos con lo que tenía a su propia disposición, los barrotes, estampando varias veces su cabeza con el frío acero. Pero claro, soltar todo eso no le pareció buena idea, no obstante Seungwoo era su mejor amigo, no quiso ocultárselo, pero estuvo obligado a ello para protegerle.   
  
— Será mejor que te prepare el baño, deberías ducharte o no sé, que sí que es cierto que hueles raro. — comentó Seungwoo un poco reacio al olor que desprendía la ropa de su amigo.  
  
Hanse se acomodó un poco más en el sofá. Cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco, aunque lo primero que vino a su mente era lo que había en esas mesas de dicha sala en el que permaneció encerrado, había unos cuántos controles y aparatos electrónicos con etiquetas de varios países, como Estados Unidos o Rusia, algo no andaba bien, pero no supo el qué y eso le frustró.  
La voz del pelirrojo le sacó de sus pensamientos, la bañera ya estaba preparada, por lo que fue al lavabo. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía intenciones de lavarle, siempre le mimó.  
  
— No hace falta que lo hagas Seungwoo, ve a descansar anda. — el pelirrojo hizo un puchero. — Está bien… pero solo por esta vez. — Hanse se quitó la ropa, dejando notar que tenía algunos marcas de las manos de esos seres, ni siquiera sus propios tatuajes lo podían ocultar.  
  
— Vale, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué te ha pasado, Hanse, nada de mentiras. — reprochó.  
  
— ¡No me creerías! — vociferó el muchacho.  
  
— ¡Al menos inténtalo! — desgañitó el otro chico. — ¿Y si hubieses muerto? ¿Y si estuvieses gravemente herido?  
  
— ¡Pero no lo estoy! — suspiró, olvidándose de que estaba desnudo. — ¿Me creerías si unos bichos raros me atraparon? ¡Querían experimentar conmigo! — confesó.  
  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que te han abducido unos extraterrestres? — vaciló, pues le parecía algo bastante surrealista, algo de película, no creyó nunca en esas cosas. — Mira, cuando madures dime la verdad, no va a ser el fin del mundo porque me seas sincero. Me voy a dormir. Puedes bañarte tú solito. — dicho eso, se marchó del baño y se dirigió a la habitación.  
  
El pelinegro no se pudo creer lo que le estuvo ocurriendo. ¿Tanto le costaba a su amigo creerse sus palabras? Él lo pasó mal encerrado en aquella incómoda jaula, mas decidió no reflexionar sobre eso, así que se bañó. El agua estaba en la temperatura exacta como le gustaba, extrañaba estar ahí, se sentía cómodo, un poco disgustado por la pelea pero seguro que harían las paces de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió hasta que quedo completamente bajo el agua con las rodillas flexionadas, así por un buen rato.  
Seungwoo se despertó al percatar una presencia en su dormitorio.  
  
— Hanse… ¿eres tú? ¿vas a dormir conmigo? — pareció que su enfado se había marchado. — Ya hablaremos mañana de aliens.  
  
Al día siguiente, Hanse se despertó algo tarde. Seungwoo le llevó al cuarto una bandeja de desayuno, sonreía mucho, su amigo estaba confuso, ¿por qué anoche discutieron y hoy le venía a darle los buenos días con un delicioso café de avellanas y unas ricas tostadas acompañadas de mermelada? Se extrañó por dicho acto. No hablaron.  
Seungwoo de un movimiento inesperado apartó dicha bandeja y se puso encima de Hanse, le acarició el pelo, las mejillas hasta llegar al pecho. Se inclinó sobre el chico, después le lamió sus labios de una forma que podía despertar el apetito sexual de alguien. Suspiró el pelirrojo, deseaba ir más allá por lo que le robó un beso, juntando sus lenguas de una forma lasciva, entonces fue cuando algo hizo click en la cabeza de Hanse, no era su amigo, era otra persona haciéndose pasar por él. Cogió la taza que la tenía a mano con su zurda y aprovechó que quien fuese aquel que estaba encima suya distraído, le golpeó con la porcelana en su cabeza, algo que enfureció al suplente. Por suerte se le pudo quitar de encima.  
  
— ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con mi amigo?! — gritó enfurecido. — ¡¿Dónde está Seungwoo?! — entonces se mostró tal como era. Hanse le reconoció. Ese chico le recogió de la montaña, pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿era uno de ellos? ¿qué querían del humano? — Juro que como te acerques te reviento los sesos. — amenazó.  
  
— Vayamos por partes. Tu amigo está bien, custodiado por mis amigos que tú conoces. No te servirá de mucho amenazarme y vine aquí para entretenerme un poco, pero parece ser que no se puede. — comentó. — Es una lástima que no haga algo con el humano especial antes del fin del mundo.  
  
— ¿Cómo que el fin del mundo? ¿Cómo que humano especial? — alzó una ceja intentando entender lo que le estuvo diciendo.   
  
— Creo que he de irme, disfruta de tu último día de tu vida. Bueno, más bien de las tres horas. — se marchó entonces entre risas, pero a Hanse eso no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, debía salvar a su mejor amigo y sobre todo, a la humanidad, ¿qué tenían pensado hacer para que eso ocurriera? Y de repente recordó todas las pegatinas con las banderas que había cerca de esas máquinas. Eran países las cuales tenían bombas atómicas, ¿habían sido capaces de manipular todo para tener el acceso total de dichas armas capaces de destruir el mundo? No tenía tiempo que perder. Se preparó para salir.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue vestirse, una camiseta de tirantes que permitía ver cada uno de sus tatuajes, unos pantalones cómodos estilo militar y unas botas del mismo, era hora de hacer algo y eso era proteger. Buscó en su casa cuchillos de carnicero, navajas, juntando todo tipo de armas blancas posibles. Se habían metido con el chico equivocado.  
Salió de casa para ir a una tienda de bricolaje en el coche que compartía con Seungwoo. Allí compró una desbrozadora. Y por último se dirigió al supermercado, donde cogió varias botellas de vodka, aunque los cajeros le miraban de mala forma. «Os voy a salvar el culo, idiotas» pensó él.  
  
Ya había reunido todo, había pasado una hora y media desde que se encontró a ese ser. Así que condujo hasta el sitio donde el extraterrestre le encontró cuando tenía un aspecto de persona. Recordó el camino, todo, pero no era lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza, pues lo de humano especial era algo que le había descolocado, le enfadó bastante. Por suerte hubo un camino que adentraba a la montaña por lo que tomó el atajo y se detuvo allí mismo. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de las autoridades.  
  
— Me llamo Hanse, quiero hablar con el presidente o con quien maneje todo esto. — dijo acelerado.  
  
— Lo sentimos, en este momento no le puedo atender, ¿necesita algo? — contestó la voz de una joven que parecía ser la secretaria o algo por el estilo.  
  
— Escúcheme bien. El mundo se va a ir a la mierda en una hora y algo si no detenemos el plan de los extraterrestres. Manden ejército o algo a esta ubicación desde donde llamo yo. — pero la llamada se cortó. Molesto, salió del coche. No se lo podía creer. Pero bueno, debía intentar salvar la humanidad de unos seres que a saber qué querían conseguir con eso. Rellenó el tanque del desbrozador con gasolina que él tenía en el maletero, luego se puso un cinturón de herramientas y en él, colocó los cuchillos y pañuelos de tela. Introdujo las botellas de vodka y las cerillas en una mochila que también llevó con él encima.   
  
Anduvo con todo cuesta arriba, siguiendo los pasos que él dio guiándose así hasta llegar a una antigua cabaña, le vinieron los flashbacks de cuando fue capturado mientras hacía una acampada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Querían pelea? La iban a tener, nadie se metía con Do Hanse, menos aún unos bichos raros que le tuvieron secuestrado once días.   
Había uno que estaba en la puerta vigilando, por lo que el chico lanzó una piedra en el lugar donde estaba para ganar su atención, cosa que funcionó.   
El ser se acercó y el pelinegro salió de su escondite agarrándolo del cuello por detrás, se lo rompió.  
Se dirigió a la puerta y entró en ese pequeño cobertizo, todo parecía normal aunque se fijó en los rayones del suelo que coincidían con las patas de las mesas, si se suponía que era algo abandonado, no debían haber marcas. Recordaba el sitio con escasa lucidez pues me habían drogado aquella noche. Soltó el desbrozador y apartó el mueble. Había una puerta en el piso, con unas escaleras que conducían a unas instalaciones que parecían un laberinto, por supuesto, cogió la maquina y bajó prudentemente.  
  
Escuchó a dos hablar, se escondió en una de las esquinas de uno de los pasillos transversales, dejó de nuevo el instrumento de corte y justo cuando pasaron al lado del oscuro pasillo, uno de ellos fue arrastrado hacia su dirección. Hanse le degolló a sangre fría, salpicando así al que iba con él de la sangre de su difunto compañero, lo cual se alarmó bastante y gritó pero el muchacho se abalanzó sobre él, asestando la cabeza del alienígena contra el suelo hasta que sonaron unos huesos romperse, seguido de que un líquido carmesí formase un charco pegajoso.  
Ya quedaba menos tiempo, cuarenta minutos. Se acercó hasta la gran sala donde le tuvieron preso. Por la ventana pequeña de la puerta pudo ver a un Seungwoo algo mareado, hecho que le empujó a sacar un par de botellas, las cerillas y los paños de tela que servirían de mecha, lo colocó todo y abrió esa puerta tirando esos cócteles molotovs, escuchando después gritos de adentro.  
  
Encendió el desbrozador, el interior de dicha habitación estaba en llamas, algunos de esos seres fueron incendiados, quemándose, otros estaban algo heridos pero intactos, seguían teniendo fuerza que cuando vieron a Hanse, corrieron a por él, mas no se dejó intimidar. Algunos fueron amputados por la guillotina del aparato que se llevaba consigo mismo, la sangre manchó las paredes y techos de una manera bastante violenta. Todos murieron, por heridas, quemaduras e inhalación del humo que desprendían cuando estaban chamuscándose, suspiró aliviado. Veinte minutos para poder salvar a la humanidad. Se acercó a la jaula donde estaba su amigo.  
  
— ¡Seungwoo! Seungwoo ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho algo? — gritó alterado, el pelirrojo estaba sin fuerzas de hablar. — Te voy a sacar de aquí, vamos a terminar con esta mierda. — forcejeó la puerta y le liberó de dicha prisión.   
  
— Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, el humano especial número uno con el humano especial número dos, qué bonito, ¿no crees? — una voz reconocible sonó detrás de él, eso le rechinó.  
  
— Detén todo esto, ¡te lo imploro! — ordenó Hanse.  
  
— No. ¿Quién eres tú para dar órdenes a alguien como yo? Pequeño mocoso. — dijo con un tono arrogante.  
  
— ¿Y quién eres tú? No eres nadie, solo un alienígena aburrido que quiere acabar con el mundo terrestre. — gritó de nuevo. — ¿Y cómo es que puedes hablar mi idioma?  
  
— Vaya, ahora te entra la curiosidad, podrías habérmelo preguntado en nuestra cita mañanera. Todos me llaman el rey, tú me puedes llamar Byungchan. Y como soy el rey de mi planeta, estoy mucho más desarrollado para hablar y entender cualquier idioma galáctico. — se presentó con soberbia. — ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres perder el tiempo o vas a salvar tu mundo? Solo quedan dieciséis minutos.  
  
Hanse enfadado se levantó y se dirigió a Byungchan, le iba a golpear pero este le esquivó y contraatacó con un puñetazo certero en el estómago, lugar bastante peligroso, luego le cogió del cuello, le tiró contra la pared entre risas, aunque con una mirada llena de rabia, ese pequeño humano casi estropea su plan, era inadmisible, no lo iría a permitir, pero en cuando menos se lo esperó Seungwoo le atacó por detrás con el desbrozador que instantes atrás su amigo dejó en el suelo cuando fue a liberarle, amputando así su brazo derecho. La sala se llenó de gemidos de dolor y maldiciones contra los jóvenes que le estaban derrotando. El pelinegro cogió un cuchillo y se lo clavó en la zona del abdomen cayendo totalmente desplomado.  
  
— ¡Quedan diez minutos Hanse, ¿qué hacemos? — preguntó Seungwoo asustado.   
  
— Alguno de estos controles tiene que detener la cuenta atrás, pero ¿cuál? Está todo en su idioma — se exasperó. Entonces se dio cuenta que su alfabeto era como el coreano solo que al revés por lo que empezó a pensar, hasta que por fin dio con la solución. — ¡Es este! — exclamó y apretó el botón adecuado. La cuenta atrás se detuvo, se cancelaron todos los lanzamientos programados de las bombas atómicas, suspiraron más tranquilos.  
  
Hanse cogió la desbrozadora, ahora había algo que impedía su huida, las llamas provocadas de los cócteles molotovs, por lo que se vieron obligados a tomar la otra salida que fue por donde escapó Hanse la primera vez.  
  
— Ven, sígueme, por aquí. — dijo el muchacho yendo corriendo por un pasillo, el mismo que recorrió el día anterior. Todo le era familiar.   
  
Salieron por fin del lugar, agotados por lo que había ocurrido, había sido una locura, demasiado intenso para ellos dos, o para cualquier persona, decidieron no volver a mencionar este tema, Hanse estaba en lo cierto y no loco como su amigo pensó la noche anterior. Se fuero de la montaña y subieron al coche, tenían ganas de irse a su casa y dormir por unas cuántas horas.  
  
En la base, se encontraba el cuerpo de Byungchan, parecía que había terminado todo, sin embargo eso no era así, pues él abrió los ojos.  
  
— Dichosos humanos, se creen que pueden contra mí, no soy como los demás de mi planeta, soy totalmente inmortal. Adiós humanos especiales, algún día vosotros dos seréis los únicos que sobreviváis a la catástrofe y no tendréis más remedio que servirme a mí como los progenitores de la nueva raza. — y dicho esto, se marchó del planeta Tierra, tenía pensado terminar con la raza humana y hacer una nueva, destruir unos cimientos para construir otros y ellos dos, eran los indicados para conseguir dichoso objetivo. No se iba a dar por vencido.


End file.
